Want me, don't want me
by nesievamp
Summary: College, love, confusion, desires, sex and angst. Finding love at college is tough, but if you do find it will you recognize it? Or will you push it away because the situation is complicated? M for lang and lemons. B&E, OOC, all human
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something little that I want to write about. It's going to be a short story, so don't expect a lot of chapters. This story is based on some things that were going around me, so there are a lot of emotions that have been collecting inside me for some time and the best way to get them out of me is to write about them.**

**Expect love, occasional lust, angst and drama.**

**Story is about college girl Bella who ever since high school couldn't find a man who she was very interested into. For the first time after a long period she thinks that this man might be the one who she wants to have a relationship with. Is he really a guy who she wants?**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I don't own a single thing. I just write about her characters on my way. **

**Hope you'll like it.**

**BPOV**

I always thought that going to college means that we are mature enough to start our own life, without Mom and Dad, go to college and become something or someone. College is time for studying and starting some job or career, but it's also meeting new friends, making new contacts, having relationships, having a lot of wild sex, going to the parties and drinking a lot. And that all depends on what are you majoring in. Maybe not.

But for me, college time is very serious time. I study and make sure to finish year in time, so I would have an extra month for vacation. I live alone in a great apartment that is really close to college. I met a lot of great people but I don't party like hell. Somehow it is not appealing to me. Some call me weird, but I guess that after a thousand of parties that I've been having during high school, I feel kind of tired. But that didn't stop me from meeting new people and having friends.

We go out occasionally and we always have a good time, but I always feel like something is missing. Or someone. A guy. A friend. A boyfriend. That's right, i was always alone, boyfriend less. So you could imagine how it felt for me when I had to hear my two best friends talking and talking about their perfect boyfriends and their mind blowing sex that they have been having.

Don't get me wrong I love my friends, I mean how could I not. I've known Rosalie and Alice whole my life. We were all born in Forks, Washington and ever since we first met we became inseparable. We did everything together. Even enrolled on the same university.

So here I am, on my last year, in the middle of the first semester, sitting in the café with my friends, discussing boys and tests that were about to come.

"I talked to Emmett last night." Rosalie sighed. "Actually it wasn't a talk, it was a fight. I don't think I can do this anymore. I think I'm gonna leave him. He doesn't let me live anymore." She exhaled her smoke, crossed her legs and lowered her eyes down.

Rosalie is beautiful, gorgeous, with longs blond hair and a perfect model body. Always in designer clothes and shoes, manicured nails and perfect make up on her face. When I was around her, no one ever paid any attention to me because of her. But I didn't mind because I knew I was a plane Jane and plus Rosalie was my best friend and I didn't have any reason to envy her.

"Wait, you guys fought again? What the hell is wrong with you two? I know you can't leave now UW, the year has started, but why is he still not here, he is on our year too!" Alice said. She was sitting across from me and Rose, a book for her class in one hand and coffee in other. Alice was short but very energetic. She had short black hair that went in all directions and she as well was dressed in designer clothes from head to toe. We called her our pixie. And we were the only ones allowed.

"Rose I told you before. Emmett is playing with fire without even realizing it. You can't let him do this to you anymore. You barely go out and you've been odd lately. These fights that you guys have are killing you. I don't live with you two but I know that you don't sleep at night because of him." I said looking concerned at Rosalie.

"And since when did you become an expert in relationships, huh? You haven't had a boyfriend in years and not to mention the last time you had some sex!" Rosalie yelled at me.

Her comment took me aback and for a moment I didn't know what to do except stare at her and wander what the fuck was that for.

"Well excuse me Rosalie for meaning well and looking after you. I don't say that Emmett is a bad guy. I'm saying that this stage of your relationship is very bad. You are sad. And I may not be a relationship expert but I am not blind." I raised my voice a little. I don't usually yell but this time I had to make a point.

Rosalie sighed again and looked at me. "I'm sorry Bella, you're right. This is so fucking stupid." She let out a long breath. "He is coming here tomorrow so I'll talk to him when I see him. I guess I don't make my point enough when we talk over the phone." She rolled her eyes.

"Honey you've got to relax. I mean look at me and Jazzy. He studies history, I study fashion and we barely see each other, but we are doing fine. Sure we fight sometimes but that's what make up sex is for." Alice beamed.

"Alice it's easy for you to say. Jasper is always with you, ever since high school. You two are different, your relationship is different. You're all bossy and demanding and he… he is ok with what you say. I don't get it but that's who you are. You can't compare and tell me to relax." Rosalie finished her cigar and took the box to put it in her bag.

Right in that moment the rest of our gang showed up. My stomach was all in knots when I saw _his_ beautiful form slowly approaching us. My mouth became dry, so I took a sip of my water and took my phone and started playing with it, so I would look busy to others. Suddenly I felt very nervious.

"Hey girls, what's up? Skipping classes again? You naughty girls." Sam chuckled. Sam was very good friend of ours, we met him the first day when we came here to UW. He always knew how to make us laugh.

The rest of the group slowly set all around us, so that at the moment there was ten of us sitting in the place that was mean for four persons. Yeah, we always do that.

"Nah, just having a free period." I said still not daring to look at _him,_ although I felt his presence.

"You mean _they_ have a free period," He pointed at Rose and Alice, "_you_ are just with them. Because _your_ class has just ended. I'm just telling because the last time I checked we were having classes together." He chuckled.

"Yeah well… that's what I said." I winked at him.

"Hey Edward, when's Emmett coming?" Ben asked. He was sitting next to me, that was right across from _him._ Edward. The guy of my dreams. A man who set my body on fire. A guy who I didn't dare to even look at. He was so beautiful. He had a body of a Greek God, perfect sculptured body and an angelic face. His beautiful bronze messy hair with soft locks and piercing green eyes made you drown so deep and made you forget about everything.

"Umm… I'm not sure. He said he had some stuff to do before he gets back here." Ahh that voice. So smooth like velvet. I would never get tired of hearing it. Edward was sitting with his arms on his knees, bended at his elbows, his head down and his hands in his hair. He look tired, but even like that he look mouthwatering to me.

In that moment he looked at Ben then at me. He held my gaze for a moment and then let go. We weren't best of friends but we had a nice friendship. In the second semester of my third year he started showing some interests in me and ever since then I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was flirting with me but at first I thought that he was just joking with me, but later I saw that he was serious. Edward Cullen, every girls wet dream was interested in me.

But when I realized that, it was late because the year was over. And I didn't see him again until the fourth year started. We stayed somehow in touch during the spring break and once he even invited me for some drinks but that never happened. After all why would someone like him be interested in someone like me. It made no sense.

"Hey Bella, we were all talking about going out this Friday, wonna come with us? You can bring some hot friend of yours, you know for me?" Ben chuckled. He was really a good guy, I liked being in his presence. He was handsome, with short black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing glasses but they looked hot on him. They made his personality and that didn't stop him from having girls all around him. Yeah, I was in a group full of gigolos. Ahh my luck.

"Yeah Bella you should come. We should all go. We could go first to some restaurant and then to some club. I'll do the reservations. It'll be cool, plus Emmett will be with us. I know that Mom is sick of having him at home." Edward chuckled.

"Sure I'll go. Rose and Alice as well. I'll see what I can do for you Ben. What kind of girl are you looking for?" I smiled at him.

"Dunno", he shrugged his shoulders, "It depends on my mood for the night. Some hot and interesting chick so I could have fun with her. You choose, you'll know her when you see her." He winked.

We spent the next couple of hours talking and laughing and making deals for the Friday night. I wanted to go out with them and I looked forward for having to spend more time with Edward.

"Oh Edward, oh my God I am so happy to see you here. Come on make some room so I could sit next to my Edward!"

Jessica. _That bitch._

**What do you think is going to happen next? Will they get to go out? Leave me some love.**

*******IMPORTANT***** Story "Mending two broken hearts" is put ON HOLD until December. Simply now I can't write about it.**

**I will add some more outtakes for "Choosing between love and lust". Don't ask me when, it will be when I feel like it. **

**Ok, so will anyone read this? If you do please tell me what you think and if you like it. **

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**This second chapter just came to me, I couldn't help it. I actually have some readers. Thank you!**

**Hugs and kisses for my readers Madison Elliot and OCDE for your reviews.**

**Twilight belongs to S. Meyer. **

_Previously:_

_"Oh Edward, oh my God I am so happy to see you here. Come on make some room so I could sit next to my Edward!"_

_Jessica. __That bitch._

**BPOV**

I watched her as she shooed people away from their seats and sit her ass next to Edward. She hugged him and kissed him on cheek.

"I missed you Edward. How come I didn't see you during the weekend, what did you do?"

She was already taking off her jacket, putting her bag next to her and calling waiter for some coffee.

"I've been around, here and there. Just hanging around with my buddies. You? How's everything going with that guy Mike?" Edward asked but not looking very interested in her answer. He was just polite.

"Same old, same old. Mike's out of town doing some business with his dad. He's coming next week. That means I'll have a lot of time for parties." She waved her hand and popped her gum.

"I heard that there would be a lot of parties during this week. Hey you wonna come with us this Friday? We are all going out." Edward said and looked at us. I knew what her answer would be even before she responded.

"Oh I would love to, I'm free anyway. Great, where are we going?"

Just like Alice and Rose, I've known Jessica my whole life . We went to same school and now on college but we were never best friends. Sure, we would hang around but I never saw a true friend in her. In high school I noticed that she was jealous of me. But I never knew the reason behind it.

One night when I got really drunk I told her everything about Edward. I told her about my crush and what I think about him. Ever since then, she couldn't keep her hands of him. The biggest mistake of my life.

Every day I had to endure the same treatment. Jessica always sitting next to him, dressing up for him, batting her eyelashes at him, flirting and making me feel really sick. And the fact that she had a boyfriend didn't matter at all. Edward was all she saw.

I've been meaning to talk to her, but on the same time I didn't want to talk to her about it. What would I say? I don't own Edward, he is not mine. I don't even know if he feels something for me. Because lately he spoke to me only occasionally. His behavior towards me had changed.

"Bella would you like to come at mine and Alice's house now? You could sleep over, I missed you these days." Rose said breaking me from my daze.

"Actually it just going to be you and Bella, Jasper roommate is gone so I'll spend the night with him. Sorry." Alice said, although she wasn't sorry at all. I wouldn't say no either to a nigh full of a promised sex. _Hell, it's been too long._

"Sure hon, wonna go now?" I asked and started packing my things.

"You are leaving?" velvety voice stopped me. Edward seemed sad; like that he didn't want me to leave.

I turned to him and nodded my head.

"Yeah we are done for the day. I'll see you tomorrow?" I was really hoping to him.

"Of course. Same time same place huh?" he smiled.

"Deal." I smiled back.

"What was that Bella? You and Edward?" Rosalie smiled. We were at her house in her room, manicuring our hands.

"That was nothing. Just a normal conversation. Why?" I looked uninterested.

"Puh-lease Bella. I totally saw that We-are-in-love-but-we-are-too-stupid-to-admit-it bullshit. He's got a thing for you hon, trust me." She said pointing with her nail polish brush at me.

"Rose it's nothing. He doesn't even like me, haven't you noticed the change in his behavior? A total 360 turn. I just don't know where that came from. Jessica is spending too much time around him. Maybe she told him something about me?" I wondered.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. She didn't have a time to do that. But… I did hear something and that might be truth. I heard that our Jacob has a crush on you. But then again he has a crush on every single girl here, so it might be nothing. But he seemed very interested in you the other day. He even asked Alice if you were single." She said and got up to take her cigars from her bag.

"Help me out here, will you?" she gave me her cigars so I could take one from the box, put it in her mouth and light it up for her.

"Thank you." She said and blew out a smoke.

"When are you going to stop with these things?" I nodded towards her cigars. They were seriously disgusting to me.

"Oh give me a break. It's not like I couldn't stop smoking tomorrow." She rolled her eyes.

So Jacob has a crush on me? How come I didn't know about that? And why didn't he ask me anything instead of Alice and why was she silent about it?

"So Alice knew about Jacob, you knew…. And when exactly were you planning on telling me? Did you have that in your mind at all?" I asked.

"I don't know I guess I forgot to tell you. Don't get your panties in twist Bella. It's Jacob we are talking about, he tried with every girl here. I'm sure it's nothing serious. Besides he's all goofy and funny, he's a good guy." She said taking her phone and ordering some take out.

"Yeah but I don't like him like that..." I said returning to my nails. I really didn't like Jacob, I just saw him as a friend. I've known him for two years now and he had never tried anything until now. I felt weird about this Jacob conversation so I changed the subject to Emmett because I knew that he was the only person Rosalie actually wanted to talk about.

I didn't talk with Jessica about Edward. I knew how to approach her and what to say, but I knew that she'll get angry with me for accusing her and playing all innocent and have her "I love my Mike" story. She would attack me because attack is the best defense. Hell I didn't want to lose my nerves with her. She knew what she was doing, but she was losing. Edward wasn't interested, even I saw that. So I felt that as long as he doesn't care about her I was fine.

Edward kept playing his hot and cold game with me for the next couple of days and I was getting more and more confused. What the hell did that man want from me? I couldn't figure him out at all. I was so stressed out that when Friday came I decided not to go out with them.

Alice and Rose kept doing everything to make me change my mind but nothing worked. Yeah I know, I'm very stubborn. Besides, Jessica was going too.

"Bella c'mon, it's going to be fun, we'll all meet in front of the faculty building and go together. You can drive in Edward's car." She had a teasing tone.

"Ha ha, very funny Alice, not buying it. I have a lot of tests coming next week anyway…."

"Fine, it's your loss. If you change your mind, you'll know where to find us. Talk to you later, buy." And I was left with was a click of a phone.

I was already making plans for my solitary Friday night, when suddenly my phone beeped with a new message.

"_**Are you meeting with us tonight?**_"- Edward

**It's a short chapter I know. Some will be long, some short. There will be action in next chapter. Thank you all for your support, I thought that no one would read this.**

**Live me some love, you know I love it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Umm….. yeah, hi! Remember me?**

**First, I'm so so so so sorry for not being able to update, but as all of you know, sometimes life can be a real bitch… so it kept me from writing, but here I am now!**

**I'm in the middle of exam time on my faculty, so my updates will be slower. I haven't forgotten about my stories, don't worry. Those are my babies, I would never leave them.**

**Now, due to my not being active here thing, I have no beta. Sadly. But I'll try and find one, so that you would actually understand things that I write. Trust me, sometimes I even surprise myself when I see how many mistakes I can make. Hilarious. **

**Honesty, I hope I still have some readers left. You there? Still with me? I hope you are… thank you so much for your reviews and for reading this… I don't know if I told you this before, but this story is kind of personal for me. **

**I won't bother you any more, let's get to some business shall we?**

**Twilight doesn't belong to me.**

**Song for this chapter : We are the people- Empire Of the Sun**

_Previously: _

_Alice and Rose kept doing everything to make me change my mind but nothing worked. Yeah I know, I'm very stubborn. Besides, Jessica was going too._

_"Bella c'mon, it's going to be fun, we'll all meet in front of the faculty building and go together. You can drive in Edward's car." She had a teasing tone._

_"Ha ha, very funny Alice, not buying it. I have a lot of tests coming next week anyway…."_

_"Fine, it's your loss. If you change your mind, you'll know where to find us. Talk to you later, buy." And I was left with was a click of a phone._

_I was already making plans for my solitary Friday night, when suddenly my phone beeped with a new message._

_"__**Are you meeting with us tonight?**__"- Edward_

**BPOV**

"Bella? Bella? C'mon get up. It's a beautiful day, sun is shining, and birds are singing… get up!"

I heard the unmistakable _woosh_ sound and suddenly the light hit my eyes. I started to stir and slowly opened my eyes, only to be met with small pixie form standing with the hands on her hips next to my now curtain less window.

"Ungh Alice, go away" I moaned and turned on the other side.

"No missy, you are not doing that. Get your ass up, I brought some coffee." She said and came to me. Then she gasped.

"Bella, your eyes! Have you been crying, what happened?"

I rolled my eyes at her. _Like she didn't know._

"Nothing, let me sleep" I moaned again and brought the duvet over my head.

And then I remembered. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" I asked and uncovered my head. Slowly I got out of the bed because I had a terrible headache. _Bloody tears._

"You gave me spare key, remember? For emergencies, if anything God forbids happens?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes but…. is there any problem? Something happened?" I panicked because if that was the case why she was here…

"Relax Bella, do I like I'm panicking? That would be a complete different scenario and of course I wouldn't be wearing my Gucci and… "

"Ok, ok I got it!" I stopped her. I really wasn't in a mood for her ranting.

"Go and take a shower, your clothes will be waiting for you." She sang and went to my closet.

"Bella, I'm soo taking you shopping today, look at this, I can't even make a decent outfit out of this. I knew it, this is my entire fault, I shouldn't have let you buy your own clothes, I knew this was gonna happen." I just rolled my eyes at her and went to take a very pleasant hot shower.

"So are you gonna tell me now, why were you crying yourself to sleep?" Alice asked when we got in her car.

I sighed. "It's not a big deal Alice, really. I made a fool of myself but I only have myself to blame." It was the truth; I guess I will never learn my lesson. Edward was only playing with me.

She was quiet for a minute and then she sighed. "He's a bloody asshole Bella, don't let that hurt you. He doesn't know what he's losing. He's maybe unsure of your feelings, maybe he didn't know how to react last night." She said and looked at me.

We were going to the mall so Alice could buy me some new clothes. As long as I hated the fact that she wants to buy something to me, I really needed a distraction.

"Alice, last night has been a hell for me. All of you had a good time and all of you got what you wanted. He didn't even pay attention to me! Jessica was always around and not to mention the fact the she was talking to Jacob about me. She even took me to the side, to tell me that Jacob is really interested in me and that Edward knows this. Oh, and that I shouldn't expect anything from Edward tonight. What the hell was that all about?" Alice obviously didn't know how I felt last night and this was the first time that I actually got a chance to talk about it.

"She did what? I can't believe her, how come I didn't notice anything?" she wondered.

"Well maybe because you had your tongue deep down Jaspers throat." I stated.

She frowned. "I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you last night. I should have seen how you were feeling." She said.

I wasn't blaming her. I was blaming myself. I shouldn't have let my hopes high. What happened, happened. I won't hold on that anymore.

Next couple of days went in complete daze. I was busing myself with work so I wouldn't think about Edward or anything related to him. I was working in Alice's shop that was owned by her parents. Any income for me was welcomed of course. The shop held clothes from other designers but also had some of the Alice's creations. They were brilliant; I loved each and every one of them. It was her idea, to put some of her designs in the store and to see whether people are going to buy them or not. So far, they seemed to dig them.

I haven't been to any of my classes, so I didn't see Edward but I heard that he was asking about me. He has my number, knows where I live, if he was that interested… he could have come and asked himself. But I was grateful that he didn't do that.

My birthday was approaching and I was feeling slightly nervous. I didn't want to make a big deal of it but I did want to celebrate it somehow.

"Bella, honey your birthday is in couple of days, we have to celebrate it!" Very excited Rose said to me. We were in my apartment, preparing lunch together in my kitchen.

"Yeah well, I was thinking something like you, Alice, me and a lot of booze around." I tried, "What do you think?"

Rose looked at me then at the salad she was working on. She took the olive oil, balsamic vinegar, salt, poured it, mixed it and then took the bowl to put on the table. Only when she returned, she answered.

"As interested as it sounds, I don't think that's the way you should celebrate you birthday Bella. We are not in high school any more, we have right to have fun, enjoy our lives and just be ourselves. We can go somewhere and invite some more people, you choose." She smiled and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

I took the salmon out of the oven and put it on the counter. I removed the cotton gloves and turned to Rose.

"I was thinking about that too. We can go that place that we've been last month, I really loved it there. What's the name of the hotel?"

"FAH. Forks Art Hotel."

"Yeah FAH, I remember now. So I can call and make some reservations, I'm sure it won't be a problem. We'll invite Jasper and Emmett, then…" I didn't know who else to invite, I wanted the small circle of friends.

"Edward. You should invite Edward too. I'm sure he'll come." Rose smirked at me.

"Rose I can't do that. I just can't, I'm sorry." I said and took the rest of the food to put on the table.

I took two glasses for wine, opened a bottle and put them on the table too.

"You have to invite him Bella. You two are friends. Well, friends who like each other but you know what I mean. Are you still mad about that night?"

"I'm not mad Rose, I'm just disappointed in myself. I expected something from him, but I should have known better. I… I don't know what to do with him Rose. That's why I have been avoiding him, I can't let myself get hurt again. That's Edward we are talking about!" I said and poured some wine in our glasses.

She sat next to me and took the glass in her hand. "I won't pressure you honey, but please think about it, ok?" she said and then she took a sip, "Mmm, that's some good wine!"

I saw Edward today. _I saw him_. It's the day before my birthday and my stomach is in knots. How did this happen? Oh yeah, I came to my classes. That's how. _Talk about avoiding._

"It's your birthday tomorrow kiddo, you making a party? I must tell you, that's all Alice has been talking about these days." Jasper chuckled. We were all together again in that café that we always visit when we finish our classes. I was sitting between Jasper and Rose.

"Alice is crazy, she celebrates mine and Rose's birthday like that they are her own," I shook my head and smiled, "I can imagine how you feel like, but yeah I'm making something small." I said and looked at him.

Jasper was really handsome and I saw why Alice was attracted to him. He had beautiful blonde locks and piercing blue eyes. His face was beautiful, it held some mystery but it didn't make you feel scared. It made you feel more attracted to him, to try and find out what mysteries it held. I may had a small crush on him in high school, but that was before he and Alice got together.

"Am I invited? Don't tell me you are celebrating without me." He pouted.

I chuckled at his pout and nudged him with my shoulder. "Of course you are invited you dumb, you're my brother remember?"

He hugged me to himself and kissed me on the cheek. "How could I forget?" he winked at me and released me from his hug.

We established that brother – sister relationship, when he started dating Alice. We were very good friends and I trusted Jasper with my life. Me being the only child, he was like a brother that I never had.

Couple of us started playing cards and the conversation about my birthday was completely forgotten. Until Edward opened his big mouth in the middle of our game.

"Bellahhh…" he called. He was sitting across from me, drinking coffee and talking to Ben.

When I ignored him, he tried again.

"Bellahhh…"

I smirked and slowly lifted my eyes to look at him. His piercing green eyes were soft and looking at me.

"Yes Edward?" I answered and returned my gaze to the game. It was my turn to play.

"So, when the congratulations are in order?" I can't believe he just said that. _Thank you Edward._

"Tomorrow." I said softly without lifting my gaze to him and continued the game.

Rose complained about Jasper cheating and thanks to her the attention wasn't on mine and Edwards conversation anymore. I love my friend.

In the midnight I got a lot of calls and text messages. Everybody were congratulating me my birthday.

In the morning too. And in the afternoon. Only Edward didn't call. I didn't even think he would.

It was only when I gave up on that thought, my phone rang. _Edward._

"Hello" I answered casually.

"_Hey it's me. Where are you_?" he asked surprised.

"Umm.. at home, why?" I didn't understand the question.

"_Well we had a test today, I thought you would come_."

Damn, I completely forgot about that test. What am I gonna do now?

"Oh right, well I didn't study for it so…" I tried…

"_Oh ok. Well happy birthday Bella_." I heard a smile in his voice.

"Thank you" I smiled back, although he couldn't see me.

"_I didn't want to do this over a Facebook or something; I figured it's better to call you_."

I just chuckled at him.

"_So, are you celebrating or something_?"

"I am, just the couple of us, nothing big." And I want and don't want you to come.

"_Where are you going_?" he asked.

"Well, we are going to the FAH, I made the reservations in the bar downstairs. Um… maybe you can.. umm… you know.. stop by or something?" God Bella where's your confidence?

"_Oh sure I think I can manage that. I'll be in the center later anyway, so when are you all meeting_?"

"Around eight, nine… we are all meeting there."

"_Soo, it's a hotel right? I imagine that you booked a room, have some champagne over and some… hot boys dancing for you_?" he teased

"No," I chuckled, "just the six of us, drinking and having fun." I smiled, he couldn't see, but he could hear that in my voice.

"_So, no hot boys_?" he asked again.

"No hot boys." I confirmed.

"_Good, so I'll call you later to tell you when I'll come. Ok_?"

"Ok, talk to you later, bye"

"_Bye Bella_." I heard him smile again.

Needless to say, my birthday was fantastic. I knew what I was looking for when I made the reservations. Three of us came on time and we ordered some wine and coctailes, boys came. Emmett sat next to Rose, Jasper next to Alice and of course Edward sat next to me.

He was hugging me all night long, laughing, having fun and I was feeling really relaxed with him. Everything was just at ease. To some stranger from the side, two of us definitely looked like a couple. Only that we weren't.

We all got really drunk and Edward made a joke that he can't drive because he didn't feel his legs. Everybody laughed at him, but I saw how drunk he really was.

I watched him all night. He was beautiful and I was feeling high. Every time he would touch me or kiss my cheek I would feel like I was on fire. I was slightly burning next to him and I enjoyed the burn. I wanted so desperately to kiss him, to take him and never let him go. He was everything I was looking for in a man, he was what I needed.

The night was over and I was very sad that we had to separate and break the spell. He hugged me to himself and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you so much for this night babe, I'm so happy that I came."

The word babe, went straight to my pussy, but I tried to act like I didn't hear him.

I hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"No problem, I'm happy too that you came. Thank you" I kissed him again and removed from his arms.

When I managed to came home, I removed my shoes, my coat and took my phone.

"**Thank you for this night again, I am really happy that you came. I just feel sorry that I didn't do one thing…."**

When I'm alone and drunk, I'm the bravest. His answer was immediate.

"**I'm glad that I came as well. What's that? I can't read between the lines right now… ****"**

"**Nothing that I can't show you next time :* "**

**So what do you think? Leave me some reviews, they make me happy. Did you see this coming or you expected something else?**

**Love you all! XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo sorry for delay, I really didn't have time to write… Too many things are happening to me right now and plus I'm on my final year on faculty, so I'm working really hard to finish it.**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you are not mad at me or have forgotten about me..**

**I don't own Twilight.**

_Previously:_

_When I managed to come home, I removed my shoes, my coat and took my phone._

_"__**Thank you for this night again, I am really happy that you came. I just feel sorry that I didn't do one thing…."**_

_When I'm alone and drunk, I'm the bravest. His answer was immediate._

_"__**I'm glad that I came as well. What's that? I can't read between the lines right now… "**_

_"__**Nothing that I can't show you next time :* "**_

Song for this chapter: Tom Novy- Now or Never

**BPOV**

_**Two weeks later…**_

Ung..

Ohh…

My head hurts… ung…

So

Much

I slowly opened one eye and immediately closed it. _Fuck. Too much light._ I tried again and this time I opened both of my eyes. The first thing that I noticed beside light was that this definitely wasn't my bed. Or sheets. Or this room. _Where am i?_

This room was beautiful and this bed was sooo comfortable. _Mmmm and it smelled so good. _Wait? I know that smell.. _oh fuck… oh no.. please god nooo…._ Edward. This bed smelt of Edward. I shifted my body to have a better look and I noticed how sore I was. _Sore? Well it's not like I had… Am I naked_? After lifting the sheets to look at myself I had my confirmation. Definitely naked. _Why the fuck am I lying naked in Edwards bed?_

This can't be good. This is oooh soo wrong. I'm so kicking someone's ass. What the fuck was I thinking? I started getting up from the bed, and just when I heard another door open, Edward stepped out, wrapped only in towel. _Fuck._

He was gorgeous. I was taken aback by his beauty, because this was the first time I saw him naked. Greek God first came to my mind and I noticed that I was staring at him, since he hadn't said a word since coming out of what… I assumed was a bathroom.

I closed my mouth and started looking for words. When I found none, I turned my gaze to his face and saw that he was smirking. I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at my breast. I looked down and saw that they were nearly popping out from sheets, so I wrapped them higher around myself.

"Good morning Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"Um… what… where….why I am here? What's going on?" I asked instead of answering his question. I was feeling awful and with the biggest case of hangover ever!

"You don't remember?" umm no?

"Obviously. I mean, I woke up, found out that this wasn't my bed or my room what so ever and then found out that it was yours because this bed smells of you and now you are standing there half naked with a smirk on your face. So why don't you tell me what happened last night?" oh god I needed water. And some Ibuprofen.

"Well it might shock you when I tell you that I know as much as you do. Just that I knew that this was my bed when I woke up, but was surprised to see you lying next to me. So I went to take a shower and tried to remember some things. Couple of things came to my mind, because at the time I wasn't drunk. But at some point everything goes black. No memory at all." He chuckled and walked to the bed to sat next to me.

"Really how are you feeling? You want some water or something?" he asked with a concern in his eyes.

"Umm water would be nice and some Ibuprofen if you have some." He went to the bathroom and I took a chance to get up from the bed and started looking for my clothes. I found my panties and my bra and quickly put them on. I thought I saw my shirt across his desk lamp and just when I was about to reach it, Edward came out of bathroom with a glass of water in one hand and medicine in other.

"Thank you." I said taking them from him. Ahh water how I've missed you.

After my shirt, I quickly found my skirt and my boots. Thank god everything was in one piece. Then something came to my mind.

"Edward? Umm I woke up naked, don't you maybe know something about that?"

He was sitting on his bed and watching me getting dressed. On my question, he just chuckled.

"I was naked as well Bella. What do you think happened?" he winked.

"What? No, no no Edward, we are not even together! Tell me you're joking!" I yelled and then remembered that that was a wrong move because we both winced. We were both too sensitive this morning.

"Sorry." _Holly Fuck! I had sex with Edward Cullen!_

"It's ok. But please Bella don't panic. Maybe you didn't see it, but there is definitely a used condom beside my side of the bed. So you have nothing to worry about. I'm just sorry that I don't remember any of it." _Yeah, like that's going to fix these things. _

He sighed. "Fuck Bella, this wasn't how I planned last night to be. You must be angry with me right now." He frowned.

I thought about that for a moment. We had sex. Oh god. I don't do this kind of things. I don't just sleep with the guy. I mean Edward was everything I was looking for, but I never thought that he would want me. But was I angry with him? I don't know, but I know that I didn't like any of it. It wasn't just his fault; apparently I wanted this just as much as him. I was so confused, and this hangover wasn't helping me at all. At least I could be civil with him and help us both with this weird situation.

I walked to the bed and sat next to him.

"I'm not angry with you Edward. I just want to know what the hell happened last night and how we both ended up here. Let's see what we both do remember." I suggested and he nodded his head and sighed.

"I remember that we went to the Witch Bar and all of the gang was there. You came with Rose and Alice and we were all sitting in that secluded area where we always sit. The usual night in Witch Bar. " he said.

"Yeah and we laughed at Jacobs and Paul's jokes. We were talking, dancing, drinking and…oh" I just remembered something. "You kissed me. I mean…. we were kissing. We were drinking a lot and I got up to go to the ladies room and you stopped me. Remember that?" I hoped he did.

"I do. I remember that." He said and lifted his head to look at me and I saw that there was a small smile on his lips. Good, we are progressing.

"Jasper and Emmett kept giving me drinks and at one moment I got up and went to you. I had to kiss you, you were so beautiful. I couldn't resist." He chuckled and ran a hand through his bronze locks.

_He thought I was beautiful? He couldn't resist me? Oh god…_I remembered now the feel of his lips against mine and licked them intuitively.

"Yeah well that's the last thing I remember. I know that we were only kissing there." I sighed because I couldn't remember more and he was looking at me now with his piercing green eyes. He licked his lips and then looked at mine. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to remember.

My gaze was glued to his lips and all the coherent thoughts went through the window. We were leaning towards each other and I wanted nothing more than to feel his kissable lips against mine. Seconds before our lips were about to touch and reincarnate the feelings from last night, Emmett busted into the room.

"Ok you two enough of that shit, wasn't last night enough? Come on, we've got places to be, things to do." When he noticed looks on our faces he stopped what he was going to say next and stood next to the door.

"Are you two all right? You both look confused. Is everything ok? And before you answer, please open the damn window because it reeks of sex in here."

I blushed and lowered my head. _What the hell did we do last night?_

"Fuck Emmett, can't you knock? I'm not going anywhere, I feel like shit" Edward said and got up from the bed to open the window. He took his clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

"No wonder you feel like shit man, you drank the whole bar. I'm surprised you managed to drink that much, it's sick bro. You didn't even throw up." Emmett said and sat next to me on the bed.

"How are you Bells? My brother treated you well last night? Man, you two were insatiable last night, I'm surprised you managed to get here to have sex because if it wasn't for the rest of us, you would have done it in the club." Emmett said and started laughing.

"What? What are you talking about Emmett? We only kissed in the club! Well that's the only thing I remember…." I whispered last part and trailed off trying to remember the almost sex part in the club. Nothing.

"Oh man, you don't remember? Wow this is priceless. I bet you two were all weird when you woke up!" he was laughing so hard I thought he was going to choke.

"Fuck off man. This isn't funny. Neither Bella or I remember a thing from last night." Edward said while getting out of bathroom. White shirt and dark blue jeans.. mmmm sexy. _Focus Bella._

"Let's go eat something and Emmett you can tell us everything from last night, ok? "

We nodded and followed Edward to the kitchen.

When we decided what we were going to eat, Emmett started talking.

"Ok so, man you and I were here getting ready with Jasper and then I suggested we open that bottle…"

"I know that Emmett, I meant the club. What happened in the club?"

I took my cup of coffee and slowly sipped at it, while listening to what Emmett had to say and at least tried to remember something. Oh and get the hell out of here.

"Well, the usual, we were drinking, laughing, looking at chicks, having some man time. You know what I'm talking about." Emmett winked at Edward. I rolled my eyes, who knew what they were doing when they were alone.

"So then Rose came with Bella and Alice", he continued, "and we all went to sit in our place. Well nothing special happened, until I saw you," he pointed at Edward, "got up and went to Bella. You said something to her and then you two started kissing. At first I was shocked because I had no slightest idea you were into Bella, but then man, you two started to make out and we had to stop you from having sex right then and there.

Rose and Alice thought that you were cute, don't get me wrong I am a man and I don't use the "cute" word, but watching you two together… it was like watching Rose and me. You just…fit. I don't know, but you looked happy man! And you too Bella. You even said that he was your man now and something about for all the bitches to beware, 'coz he is taken. Something like that." He said and took a big bite of his sandwich.

To say I was shocked, it would be an understatement. _We made out in the club? We looked happy?_

I looked at Edward and he was shocked as well. Then he furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"How did we get here, who drove us here?" he asked.

"I did, man. We came here first and then you begged Bella to stay the night here. Of course you didn't have to beg for long time." Emmett winked at me.

"Oh god." I moaned. "This is so embarrassing."

"No it's not. You two are in love. What's there to be embarrassed about?" Emmett said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Emmett," I started carefully, "Edward and I are not in love. We're just friends. I mean.. Edward you told me yourself that you don't want to be in relationship right now. That you don't need a girlfriend." I said and turned my gaze on Edward.

I was surprised when I saw that he looked like my words had hurt him. _No, it's not that_, I thought. _Can't be._ He regrets the last night and can't wait for me to go home. So that's what I was going to do. I got up from the table, put my mug and my plate in the sink and went to find my coat. When I found it I went to the boys and told them that I was going home.

"Wait Bella, what do you mean you are going? You truck isn't even here. You can't go alone. And besides… we really need to talk." Edward came to me. On this different light he really seamed sad. I sighed. We really needed to talk. But right now I just wanted to go home, take a shower and get back to sleep.

"I really need to go. I need to shower and sleep some more. I know we have to talk… call me later, ok?" I whispered. He just nodded and we said goodbye. Emmett offered to drive me home but I declined. I needed to think this through.

When i came home, I took a shower, drank some more water and went to bed. As I was walking home, images of Edward and me in the club were popping in my head. Oh god, we hooked up last night. Maybe he remembered that? When I wanted to go to the ladies room, he came to me and told me that he wanted to tell me something and started talking about how beautiful I looked. I asked him why he kept kissing me in the cheek and then instead of answering he kissed my mouth. Oh god, that was the best kiss ever. His mouth was so soft and kiss was very gentle. He was kissing me like… that he cared. A sparks went through my body and I was on fire. I didn't mind thought I just didn't want this kiss to end.

Ringing of my phone brought me out of my thoughts. Alice.

"Yes Alice?"

"_Where the hell ARE you? I've been trying to reach you whole morning and you didn't answer any of my calls or messages. What the hell happened last night? We so need to talk. Are you home?" _she yelled. Oh god, I really don't have strength for all of this.

"I don't know what happened, and yes we need to talk, and yes I am home." I said

"_Good, I'm on my way. Be there in five_." She said and hung up.

Surely, five minutes later she was banging on my door.

"Well hello to you too." I said after she busted into my apartment. She through her purse and some bags on my couch and put the rest of the bags into my kitchen. Chinese. Just what I needed. I barely ate any of those things at Edwards.

"Bella I don't have time for bullshit. You set the table so I can put the food there and you can start talking. I'm going to freak out if you don't tell me everything. Rose said I shouldn't interfere, but please, you know me. I can't pretend like nothing happened. You are my best friend and I care about you." She said and handed me some plates so I can put them on table.

With the table and the food set, I started telling her everything that happened at Edwards and the things that I remember. When I finished her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide.

"Oh my god. You guys slept and you don't remember? Wow, I mean I supposed that something like that would happen and I know you drank a lot, I mean you two were the drunkest over there. Not even me or Jazz drank that much. Or Rose or Emmett. You just kept drinking and drinking and you couldn't keep your hands from each other…"

"What! Alice? Why didn't you stop me? Why didn't you say something? Oh god I can't believe you! You could have stopped me from doing all of this shit!" I yelled. I couldn't believe that she was sitting right next to me and let me make a complete fool out of myself. I couldn't believe her.

"And don't talk about caring when that's exactly what you didn't do last night." I sighed and leaned against the chair. I'm so fucked up.

"Bella please listen to me. You weren't making a fool out of yourself, you were having fun and Bella you were happy. You looked happy right next to Edward. I haven't seen you smile like that for a long time. Besides, you two hooked up. I thought it was a sealed deal. I knew he had a thing for you." She smiled.

"Well, he definitely doesn't have now." I muttered.

"It's going to be ok. You just need to talk to him. Think about everything. You don't know how he feels, he never said anything. You just need to sort this out. But Bella? I have faith in you two. You are meant to be. Trust me, I know this things." She smiled at me and got up to pick up the plates and put them in the dish washer. She grabbed the boxes of food and put them in the trash.

"Go get some sleep, you need it. I'll be here if you want, I need to work on my essay any way."

"Ok Alice, thanks." As soon as my head hit my pillow I was asleep.

For the next couple of day I kept ignoring Edward, because I wasn't really ready to talk to him. I didn't know what to say and I didn't want him to think that I was chasing after him. Edward was a good looking man, with a brilliant mind and he could have any girl he wanted. Why would he want me? I didn't think I was beautiful, but I knew of course that I wasn't ugly. I had long brown hair and brown eyes. I wasn't very tall but I had an ok body. Not the top model kind of body, like Rosalie, but I wasn't fat either. I had heart shaped face and pink lips. But that was that. Like I said, I wasn't beautiful. Just average.

Edward didn't call me either, so I assumed that the entire "we need to talk" thing was one big bullshit. I should have known better. I slept with him for Christ sake and now he's running away from me? Men. Typical.

I came home from my classes and started preparing some lunch. Thank God I went groceries yesterday, because it now it was raining like hell. I was putting water for some soup, when the knocking on my door stopped me. _I wasn't expecting anyone. _

I opened that door and there was standing Edward in all his wet glory. Water was dripping out from him and he had a scowl on his face.

"Oh God Edward, what are you doing here? Please come in." I ushered him into my apartment and quickly brought him a towel.

"I'm sorry I don't have any man clothes but I'll find some wide shirts and sweat pants. Wait here." He just nodded and I went in my room.

Luckily I kept my 4 size bigger t-shirts and sweats for the time when I'm on my period. I hoped it would fit him.

When I came out from my room, Edward was only in his shirt and pants. His coat was on the floor along with his shoes. I took them and put them on terrace co they could dry. It was covered so no rain could come inside. I gave him the shirt and sweats and let him to bathroom to change.

It was strange that he hadn't said a word since coming up here. I went to the kitchen and continued preparing lunch. I wandered if he was hungry.

Edward came out of bathroom and came to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I came here unannounced and caused you a mess. I really… just wanted to talk. Um…I can go if you're busy." He said and ran a hand through his now wet hair. Shirt and pants fit him good, I was happy now that I decided to keep them.

"No Edward it's fine really. I was just preparing some lunch for me. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little. You..um.. need some help?" he asked.

"Well, you can take these plates and put them on the table, along with napkins. There are in here." I showed him the drawer and he took everything out and put on the table.

Soon after the food was done, I put it on the centre of the table. We ate in the silence for a minute and then Edward spoke.

"This is really good. Thank you Bella." He smiled.

"No problem, I'm glad you like it."

"Bella I knew I said I would call you I I'm sorry I didn't. I was really busy these days and just didn't have time. So I wanted to make it up to you and that's the reason why I am here now. I remembered everything from the other night…." He trailed off and looked at the window.

"You did? Really? Um… how, when?" I couldn't believe he remembered. My mind is still black from the moment where we get in the car.

"Last night. In my dream actually. I was talking with Emmett about it some and…I guess it all came back to me. I … Bella I really want you to remember it." He said and took my hand.

An electric shock went through my body and this time I didn't pull away. I welcomed it. He stood slowly and pulled me to stand next to him. Then he carefully cupped my chin and lifted my mouth to his.

That burn that I felt that night was back. My whole body was on fire. His lips were slowly moving with mine and then he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and then his taste hit me. He was delicious. He tasted of mix of salt and sweet with the hint of Edward. I wrapped my hand around his neck and then buried them in his soft hair. I slowly pulled at the ends and he moaned in my mouth. His hands were roaming all over my body and finally settled on my hips. He squeezed them and then he pushed me against the wall.

I was the one that moaned this time, and brought his body flushed to mine. Images from the other night starting popping out in my head, but I didn't break the kiss. They were welcomed and because of them I felt bolder. I lifted my right leg over his hip and he took that opportunity to push his erection against my hot and now very wet pussy.

At the contact we both moaned. I wanted him and I wanted him now. I broke the kiss and started kissing his jaw until I came to his ear and whispered seductively. "My room, now."

He just growled and picked me up with my legs around his hips. He was licking and sucking at my neck and I started moaning and grinding against him. He was so hard and I couldn't wait to get him naked.

" Fuck Bella, you feel so good. Just like I remember." He growled. He ran to my room and in seconds we were on my bed, franticly taking clothes from each other.

"Fuck….Bella…can't… wait…to many clothes…" he moaned so I ripped my shirt and shorts and was left naked before him. His eyes grew wide and he ripped his clothes too and hovered above me in all his naked glory. We started kissing and I wrapped my legs around him, urging him to be inside me.

He stared kissing my breasts and sucking on my nipples. If it was possible I got even wetter from that. I could smell my arousal and I knew that if he wasn't inside me soon enough I would combust.

" Edward…. please." I moaned. He moved between my legs and I felt his tongue licking my clit.

"Oh god.." his fingers were touching my wet lips and one finger was teasing my entrance. In the same time when he pushed his finger inside me, he bit my clit.

"Oh god Edward.. don't' stop" I yelled. He just hummed and continued to finger fuck me and suck on my clit. In a matter of seconds I was seeing stars and screaming his name. He removed his fingers so he could lick all of my juices. _Fuuuck._

"Baby you taste so good. Fuck so sweet.." but I interrupted him by lifting him above me and attacking his lips. I could taste myself on his tongue and I moaned. I hugged him and pushed my hips begging him to fuck me.

"Please baby, please.." I begged.

" What Bella, tell me what you want." He whispered in my ear.

"I want…you. I want you." I managed to say.

"You have me baby." He said and kissed my shoulder.

"God…i… want you inside me." I screamed.

"Oh so you don't want _me_? But you want me _inside _you?" he pouted. He was such a tease.

"Both… please Edward… I need you…"

"Tell me exactly what you want. What and where." He whispered.

"I want your cock inside me…please Edward.. god please.."

"You want my cock in your pussy? Say it Bella." He growled.

I looked him in the eye as I said " Yes baby. Your hard cock in my wet pussy." I purred.

He growled again and pushed slowly inside me. _Finally._

" Ohhhh goooood…."

"Ohhh Bellahhh… so good baby"

He pushed all the way in and then came out. He thrusted again and this time he hit my g- spot. He found the rhythm and I was lifting my hips to meet his thrusts.

It was hard but slow. I needed more.

"Faster baby, faster."

"Fuck Bella If I go fast I'll cum."

"Yes baby please, I'm coming ahhhh. So close."

"Fuck." He picked up the speed and I felt alive. He was so caring but hard and fast at the same time. He was kissing me, licking my neck, whispering in my ear and making me come so hard, I saw all the stars again.

He was close I could tell, but he wanted me to cum again. He lifted my legs on his shoulders and thrusted harder than before. He bit my neck and we both screamed as our orgasms his us. I lowered my legs but stayed paralyzed. Best fucking sex ever!

He pulled out and laid next to me. We snuggled close with my head on his chest.

"Bella what was that?" he chuckled.

"I don't know but It was fucking fantastic." I smiled and looked at him.

He had a smile on his face. "Yeah? You think so?"

"I know so."

"Yeah it was fantastic." He said and kissed my hair.

"Edward when you said… that I have you..you.. meant it? I mean… you want us to be together?" I don't know how I had courage to ask, but I didn't care. I wanted to know.

"I did Bella. Look I really like you and wanted to talk to you about it but you always seemed uninterested. I didn't want to push you. I guess that night when we all got drunk" he chuckled, "I got the courage and asked you. I was very surprised that you felt the same way." He smiled.

"I can't believe this. I always thought that you don't want _me. _It seemed so logical, after all you are popular and all the girls want you and… I don't know… we were never close." I sad honestly.

"Silly Bella, why wouldn't I want you? You are beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, and witty and not to mention that we have the same taste in most of the things. "

Then his lips were on mine and I forgot everything that I wanted to say. _We were together now. He was mine._ And he proved that over and over during the night.

**Just to say Bella is on pill, so there's nothing to worry about.**

**Sooo what do you think? You liked it? Oh, guys please follow me on Twitter (nesievamp) , I write everything there. I'll tweet about next chapter and you can ask me whatever you want. **

**Leave me some reviews, they make me write faster and I really want to know what you think. **

**See you in two weeks! Maybe sooner ;) **

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**I know that it's been 10 months since my last update and I'm sure that I have lost all of my readers. My sincere apologies to you all, from the bottom of my heart! The main reason for my absence is that I decided to focus on my college until I graduate. Which I did, two weeks ago. That means, that I can go back to writing now and hope to get my readers back! I apologize again and hope you will forgive me.**

**I don't own Twilight. I just like to play with the characters. **

_Previously:_

_"I can't believe this. I always thought that you don't want __me. __It seemed so logical, after all you are popular and all the girls want you and… I don't know… we were never close." I sad honestly._

_"Silly Bella, why wouldn't I want you? You are beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, and witty and not to mention that we have the same taste in most of the things. "_

_Then his lips were on mine and I forgot everything that I wanted to say. __We were together now. He was mine.__ And he proved that over and over during the night_.

**BPOV**

"Well hello to you too sunshine! You know, it's rude not to notice your best friend coming to you when you are actually waiting for her. I mean we are in Starbucks and when I entered, everyone turned their heads to look at me, except you!"

"They weren't looking _at_ _you_ Alice because of who you are, they were looking at the persons who were coming in and going out because they don't have anything better to do." I mused.

"Yeah, whatever. I know I'm hot! Now, you missy have some information's that I want and I want them now. Let me get some coffee and we'll talk!" she demanded.

I sighed. I knew exactly what she wanted to talk about. Or precisely _whom_. Ever since that rainy night with Edward, I didn't have time to talk to my best friends and they understood, but it seems that Alice didn't have any more patience to wait.

Five minutes later, Alice was sitting in front of me with a caramel latte in her hand, looking at me.

"So….. what do you want to know?" I started.

"What do you mean what do I want to know? I want, no _need_, to know everything. Every single detail. What, when, how, are you guys together now, what's the story! C'mon Bella, please!"

"Ok, well we are kind of together. I mean, I think we are. He umm… came to my house two weeks ago, that day when we talked and it was raining…"

"Yeah, yeah I remember."

"Well he came and we talked. He helped me with dinner and we ate together. Then he started talking how he remembered everything the night before and it all came back to him, so he kissed me and one thing led to another and we spent all night having reeeealy great sex!" I smiled.

"I knew it, I knew it! Oh god, finally! You two have been dancing around each other for too long. So, the sex is good?" she asked smiling.

"No, it's not just good Alice. It's amazing. Mind blowing, brilliant, fantastic sex I have ever had in my life! Alice, he is just… there are no enough words to explain. I mean, I'm still sore from last night, god…" I smiled remembering. He told me that I would feel him the next day. And boy do I feel him. My whole body is sore. But pleasantly so.

"Now that's what I'm talking about hon. That right there. Hot man who wants you, brilliant sex… what more could you ask for? Now I was thinking we should go to your place, order some pizza and have some girl time. I'll text Rose now." She took out her phone and sent Rose a message while I was still considering the offer. I have a lot to study, but I missed my girls.

"Why at my place? What's wrong with yours?" I smiled at her.

"Nothing's wrong, just Jasper is there. He umm… he moved in two days ago." Say what?

"What Alice, really? I mean, I love Jasper and all, but I thought that he lived with some guy?" How many more thing have I missed in these two weeks. God, I really am a shitty friend. Fuck.

"Yeah well, I have some news and…. That is one of them. I wanted to tell you and Rose later but you just caught me off guard." She said with her eyes down.

"Alice, I'm so sorry, I've been in my own world and I didn't pay attention to you or Rose at all. Fuck, hun, I'm really sorry. But, I'm really happy for you two." I hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Bella." She said and we both stood up to gather our thing and go to my place. "I just don't understand, how come you are not sure if you and Edward are together?"

I sighed. "It's complicated. I don't know. We never talked about that seriously. We meet, we study together or watch a movie or talk and then we fuck. We never went out on a date or… I don't know. I feel like I'm more a fuck buddy to him than a girlfriend." Two weeks isn't anything I know, but still. I never asked him what we were, we just went with it.

"I'm sure that he cares for you Bella. I told you I know these things. Besides, he's a man and when it comes to feelings, they don't really know how to talk about them or express them. I'm sure you two are an item. You shouldn't feel that insecure about yourself. We talked about this." She pointed her finger at me.

I chuckled. "Yeah I know this. I just don't want to get my hopes up. Edward doesn't do relationships."

When Alice didn't answer me I lifted my head to look at and saw that she was looking at something behind me with wide eyes. I turned to look and saw Edward looking at us with hurt in his eyes.

"Edward…"

"Alice, would you give us a moment please?" he asked her without breaking his eye contact with me.

"Umm sure, yeah. Bella call me when you get home." She said and left with a quick wave.

"Can we go for a walk? I don't want to do this here." He said and walked out of the Starbucks without hearing my answer. He'll dump me now, that's for sure. I felt awful, he shouldn't have heard this. We were walking around the campus in complete silence and I noticed that we were heading to my apartment. I couldn't take this silence anymore, so I decided to speak.

"I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry that you heard it like that… I wasn't supposed to say it, I don't know what got over me…" I really wanted to fix this because I needed him. He may not be my boyfriend but I needed him.

"Bella..", he started, "I thought… I should….Bella, this, us, wasn't just sex for me. I thought you knew that. I mean, we've been practically inseparable ever since that night. How did you get this impression? We never talked about this, that's true but.. just… I would never use you like that, ever."

"I know, I'm sorry." I said looking at the ground. My stupid insecure brain. "All of this seems almost impossible for me to believe, that you would choose me and be with me. You are… you," I pointed at all of him with my hand ,"and I'm me. Plain Jane." I shrugged.

"No, you are not Plane Jane. You are my Bella. My beautiful, beautiful Bella." Then his lips were on mine and I was completely lost. I hugged him to myself until I was flushed with his body. My hands went straight to his hair and his around my hips. I moaned because his kiss was making me dizzy and extremely turned on. I could feel wetness poling between my legs and fuck me if didn't want to take him right here, right now.

He pulled away panting and cupped my face with his hands. "You is who I want and you is who I need. I will do whatever it takes for you to get it inside your pretty little head and start believing me. You got that?" He kissed me again and this time quicker.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me tonight, please? I don't think I can sleep without you."

**Soooo what do you think so far? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: MEET ME AT THE BOTTOM. I don't own Twilight.**

_Previously:_

_"Bella?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Stay with me tonight, please? I don't think I can sleep without you."_

**BPOV**

His nose was in my hair, his breath hot on my ear. "Please Bella."

My arms were around his neck and we were still standing flushed to each other. "Rose and Alice are already at my place, I promised them we'll spend time together. They really miss me, Edward." Honestly, I would love nothing more than to stay with him 24/7. "But you know what? I'll text you when I get ready for bed and you can come over. That way you won't sleep alone." I winked at him.

That put smile on his beautiful face and he hugged me even tighter to him. "You should know, you won't be getting much sleep tonight." With a chuckle and another kiss that left me breathless, he was gone.

True to his word, we got only couple of hours of sleep. The rest was spent on fucking. Real hard, _every-muscle-in-my-body-is-sore_ fucking. Even though i had a test in the morning, I didn't complain.

Time spent with Alice and Rose was amazing. I have really missed them and it was great being with them. Rose moved to live in Edwards and Emmett's apartment. Well, technically in Emmett's room, but they were alright with that. Besides, Rose wasn't the only one with some news.

"Soo, you girls remember when I told you I had some news to share?" Alice asked. Rose and I both nodded, knowing only one of them.

"Well, as you know Rose, after you moved out, Jasper and I decided that he could move in with me. He couldn't afford to stay with his roommate in that flat and I wanted to help him, plus I will finally have all the time in the world with him. I mean I always envied Bella for living alone and that was why I would always come here to study." She giggled.

I chuckled at her. As if I didn't know why. But I loved her spending time here, I do tend to get lonely sometimes.

"You can always come here hun, you know that." I said smiling.

"I know and thank you for that." We hugged and I said a silent thank you for having these two with me.

"Ok, ok, what's the other news? Spill it out Alice!" Rose said pulling Alice off of me.

"Ummm.. well…," Alice took a deep breath, " Jasper asked me to marry him!" She all but screamed.

"Alice, what? Really? Are you serious?" I was super excited about my friend, because Jasper was definitely the only one for her.

We both jumped and hugged and I congratulated her. "Alice I am sooo happy for you. Congratulation! Lemme see the ring." I beamed.

"Oh, well he didn't give me one yet, because he just suddenly blurted out without planning anything. God Bella, it was perfect!" she was smiling from ear to ear and we were hugging again.

While we were yelling and screaming with happiness, we failed to see that Rose hasn't said a single word nor moved from her spot on the couch.

"Rose? Are you ok? Are you not happy for me? " Alice asked with a frown on her face, where a perfect smile was just a seconds ago.

Rose shook her head and slowly stood up. "Umm, I'm sorry Alice, I'm just shocked. That's not what I was expecting at all. You haven't even finished faculty yet and now you are getting married?"

"Rose…" I started, but Alice cut me off.

"No Bella. " Then she turned to Rose. "You and Bella are my best friends, my sisters. I have always been there for you, whenever you needed me, I was there. Happy, sad, I was there. When you had problems with Emmett, when you forgave him million things that had hurt you, I was there and I supported you. Jasper is not like any other guy I have ever met and I know that he is the one. I love him Rose, so why I wouldn't marry him? Why can't you be happy for me?" tears were freely falling down her face and I have never seen her looking so sad.

I didn't know should I react or say something, so I opted to wait to see Rose's reaction.

"You are right. I'm so sorry. I just… when you said you were getting married I felt like I was about to lose you forever. You and Bella are all I have and I just…" she didn't even finish her sentence when Alice flew to her and hugged her. I went to join them and we made each other a promise. That no matter what happens in the future with us, that we will always remain like this. Sisters.

And maybe all of these emotions made me cling to Edward all night, because my worst fear was losing him. I was falling so hard for that boy, that the thought alone scared me. I didn't want to admit it to myself but that night I realized. I loved Edward Cullen.

We were in class and I had really hard time concentrating, because certain _someone_ wouldn't leave me alone.

"Stop it, Edward!" I hissed.

"Let me see."

"No, leave me alone. "

"Bella, you are in a fucking _skirt_. I need to see what you've got under. It's _killing_ me." He whined.

"No. Keep your hands to yourself." I smirked and removed his hand from my thigh.

He groaned. "You can't just show up dressed like that and expect me not to react. _Jesus_." And his hand was back on my thigh only this time I didn't remove it. I let him move his hand higher and higher until his fingers met the edge of my panties.

"Fuuuuck, lace?" he whispered but his eyes were wide open. "Shit… Bella I can feel you… fuck." His fingers were on my clit now and he was making slow circles. Soon, he was going to feel how wet he made me. When it comes to Edward, I had no control over my body.

He scouted his chair, so he was right next to me, with no air between us.

"Mmmm so wet love. Is it for me?" he whispered in my ear.

I could only nod. His fingers were doing a fantastic things to my clit and I could feel my orgasm slowly approaching.

"That's right. God, such a beautiful and silky pussy. Fuck, baby, I wonna fuck you right now, you have nooo idea. I'm so hard for you baby. And I know you love my hard cock, don't you baby? Hmm? "

His fingers went under my panties and two fingers were inside me now, massageing my walls while his thumb was circuling my clit. Oh god, I was going to come.

"I'm coming Edward, god, if you stop I swear…"

He chuckled darkly and sped up the movements of his fingers. "Naughty girl, being finger fucked in the middle of the class." He tsked "No one knows what I'm doing to you, no one has no idea that you are three seconds away from coming all over my fingers. Give me those juices baby, that's right." I came so hard I saw stars. My cries were muffled by Edwards shoulder and no one was the wiser.

In that moment professor ended the class and Edward slowly stood up from his chair and licked his fingers clean.

"Mmmm, essence of Bella." The smug bastard.

I blushed and he chuckled. "You are blushing now? You are ashamed of this and you weren't ashamed of what I was doing to you just a second ago?" he laughed.

"Shut up Edward." I said and stormed right by him. That made him laugh ever harder.

"Oh and Edward? You are sleeping alone tonight!"

**Those kids these days, huh? **

**IMPORRTANT: I came to a conclusion that I can't write any more my other story "Mending two broken hearts". It's I long story why I can't, but if any of you are interested in continuing it, contact me and I will give you all the information you need. You can PM me here, review and find me on twitter: vakilicious. Any shout out would be appreciated. Thank you!**

**Leave me some love and review!**

**See you next week!**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for delay, it's been a busy week, plus FF has been a major fail!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

_Previously:_

_I blushed and he chuckled. "You are blushing now? You are ashamed of this and you weren't ashamed of what I was doing to you just a second ago?" he laughed._

_"Shut up Edward." I said and stormed right by him. That made him laugh ever harder._

_"Oh and Edward? You are sleeping alone tonight!"_

**BPOV**

It has been a month since that _thing_ in the class and Edward didn't try something like that again. He kept his hands to himself, but that didn't mean that he was happy about it. Things between us were good, we constantly spent nights together, in my bed and it was all because he insisted, but after a while I just got used to him. Rose and Emmett were too loud for every living soul, they had sex nonstop and it was the worst at nights. Many of his things were all around my place and I didn't mind. I loved having him here and it made me feel sometimes like that we were living together. _Sigh._

Edward and I were walking around the campus after our classes, talking about the test I had tomorrow morning, when Eric called us.

"Yo, Cullen!" he ran to us and stopped in front of Edward.

"Hey man." Edward greeted him. "Eric, this is my Bella, Bella this is Eric."

"Nice to meet you Eric." I smiled.

"Likewise." He winked at me.

"So Cullen, where the hell were you last night man? I expected to see you at the party!" Eric said.

_Well Eric, you see, last night Edward was in my bed, fucking me into oblivion, making me cum over and over again._ I blushed at the thought. No way would I tell him that.

Edward of course noticed my blush and just smirked, because he knew why I was blushing.

"Sorry man, Bella and I were quite busy last night." He smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Ahhh I see, I see," Eric mused, "it's all forgiven man. If I had a hottie like that, my every night would be busy _just like that_!" he did some move with his arm, like that it was pointing down but it same time it looked like he was cutting something. You know when you see a music video, where rapper sings? Yeah, the exact same move with his hand.

Edward just chuckled and I blushed some more of course.

"So, you coming tonight? There's a great party at Mike's house, everybody's invited. Ya know, the music, the booze, some chicks…ohh sorry Bella. No.. no.. no.. chicks, def.. defff…definitely no chicks." He stammered.

I started laughing because he was so cute. He didn't want to make me uncomfortable.

"It's ok Eric, relax. Edward may be my boyfriend but that doesn't mean that he can't go to a party. What's party without girls right?" I smiled at Eric and he told me that I should come as well.

"Thanks Eric, but I've got a test early in the morning, so I think I'll pass." Then I turned to Edward. "You can go baby if you want to."

"Oh, umm, yeah umm. I'll call you later Eric and let you know, ok?"

"Sure man, see you later. Bye Bella!" I waved at him and he left.

"Don't you wonna go?" I asked Edward.

"Umm, sure I want to go, but, you know… are you ok with it? I mean you have test in the morning and you said you wanted my help since I passed that test last week."

"Ohh please. You're so full of shit, you know that?" I chuckled. "It's my own fault I failed that test last week and thankfully I can take it again tomorrow. Don't worry about me and go to the damn party, alright?"

"Alright baby, I'll go." He bent his head to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around his neck to be closer to him. He pulled away to quickly claiming that if didn't stop he would take me right here, right now. Which is why we ended in my apartment, on my bed, taking each other's clothes off furiously.

"Fuck Bella, I need to be inside you. Right now."

"Yes Edward, I need that too. Please!" I begged and then I felt his cock entering me slowly.

"Ahh yes, oh god, yes. So good Edward." I moaned.

"So tight, so wet, so warm, every fucking time." He groaned.

He fucked me first hard and rough and after made sweet love to me. I felt in heaven with him.

Later that night, he went to his place to shower and get ready for the party. Of course he asked me to come, but the test was more important. He kissed me, sweated my ass and left with a promise that he was coming back.

_Buzz buzz…. Buzz buzz…. Buzz buzz…_

What the fuck? What is that noise?

_Buzz buzz…. Buzz buzz…_

I rubbed my eyes from my sleep, turned the light on and saw that it was four o'clock in the morning and my phone was ringing.

Shit.

"Hello?"

"Bella hey, it's Emmett. Sorry for waking you up. Can you talk?" Emmett was calling me? Did something happen to Edward? Oh god.

"Emmett, what's going on? Is Edward ok? What did he do?" I panicked.

"Hey hey, calm down, Edward is ok. He wanted to call you, but he's to intoxicated to speak. I was just calling to see if you are ok with me bringing him back to your place?" there were some sounds in the back and then I her Edward yelling my name.

"Bellaaaa, Bellaaa, I want to see Bella. Be.." then some moaning and some laughing.

"I don't know what you did to this guy Bella, but he is totally whipped. Man, he loves you!" Emmett said and laughed some more.

"God damnit Emmett, I have test in few hours. Just bring him here, I'll leave the door unlocked. What's so funny?" I asked when he didn't stop laughing.

"Edward is doing some kind of a happy dance. Don't know how, but he went from limp state to hyperactive. Ohh he started running now. Got to go Bella, expect him soon, bye!" And I was left with a click of a phone.

I went back to sleep, chuckling over the things Emmett told me. But when I woke up in the morning, Edward wasn't here.

"Ok, everyone, the only thing I want to see on the desk in front of you is your pen and paper. Nothing else. Put all your belongings behind you. Every second row must be empty, so that no one is behind you or in front of you directly. You have exactly an hour to finish this test. Try not to cheat, we'll know. Assistants will give you papers, the minute everyone has them, the test officially starts."

Ohh God, It's too early in the morning for this tyranny. Why can't this professor be a bit more relaxed? This isn't an army, its college. I sighed and looked at my paper.

_**Foreign Trade and Exchange Operations**_

Yeah, that was my subject. Very difficult one, mind you.

Ok Bella, get a grip and do the fucking test.

"Miss Swan? Miss Swan?"

I lifted my head and felt a pain in my neck. _Ouch._

I saw that professor was looking at me with strange expression on his face. "Are you done Miss Swan? The test is over and everyone left."

Oh. _Oh._ "Umm, yeah I'm done. I'm sorry professor, I didn't even realize that I was the only one left here." I admitted.

"It's alright Miss Swan, I noticed that you tuned out everyone else in order to finish this test. It has it's good and it's bad things, tuning out. You do your job done, but lose your track of time." He smiled.

Slowly I got up and handed him the paper. "Yeah, I tend to do that when I'm studding. It helps."

"I'm sure it does. I can look over your test now if you want, I have time." He offered.

"Oh, yeah, sure, it surely would help to know the results right away." I chuckled.

Professor Mason just smiled and told me to follow him. We went to professor's desk and I sat across from him. He was "mhm"-ing and "I see"-ing for the next ten minutes.

Finally he was done and then he lifted his gaze to look at me.

"This is fantastic Miss Swan. You passed this test. Well done!" he praised me.

I sighed in relief. "Thank you professor. I'm really glad I passed. I was really worried when I failed last week."

"I was surprised too. You were excellent in my class from the beginning and I saw that you liked this subject. Now you are ready for the final exam and I will ask you to an essay. It will help you a lot with the grade and the final exam. Pick whatever topic you'd like."

I thanked him, said goodbye and left the classroom.

Thank God I passed, finally I can relax. Wanting to see Edward I decided to surprise him. Rose told me that she and Emmett where in the mall, so Edward was at home alone.

I knocked on the door, anxiety expecting to see him and tell him about the test and ask him what the hell happened last night. But instead of Edward, the door was opened by non-other than Jessica. _Bitch._

**Thanks every one for reading this. It means a lot! Your thoughts? Please let me know what you think? (blink, blink)**

**See you next week!**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I noticed that last chapter had a lot of mistakes so I would like to apologize for that. I don't have beta and I do this all alone, so just stay with me.**

**S.M. owns Twilight!**

_Previously:_

_I knocked on the door, anxiet__l__y expecting to see him and tell him about the test and ask him what the hell happened last night. But instead of Edward, the door was opened by non-other than Jessica. __Bitch._

**BPOV**

"You are ripping that dress… Bella?"

"Oh, sorry Alice. Damn." I muttered. It was a lovely dress. Why I was ripping it again? I sighed, put the dress on the hanger and hanged it with other ones.

"Bella", Alice sighed, "what's going on? You can go home if you don't feel well…"

I was at the Alice's store, working the afternoon shift. How I wish I had worked the morning one as well.

"What did he do now? I'll kill him now, where are my keys? You stay in the store." She left the clothes she was working on, took her bag, coat and went for the door but I stopped her.

"Stop Alice, you are going nowhere. I'll tell you everything. Just, calm down." Ironically, she should be telling me this but she didn't know the whole story because I was keeping everything inside and trying to convince myself that all of this was one big misunderstanding.

"Ok" the bag and the coat were down as was Alice, sitting now in her chair. "Start talking." She said calmly.

I sighed. How to explain this complicated situation when even I didn't fully understand.

"I went to Edward's place this morning, right after my test was done. I wanted to surprise him and tell him the news. Rose told me that she and Emmett were at the mall, so I knew that Edward was alone and nursing a hangover, because he got really drunk last night at the Newton's party."

"Rose and Emmett in the mall, in the morning? What possibly could they be doing there?" Alice asked, wondering.

"No idea, something about some bet they had? Didn't ask for details. So anyway, I went there, knocked and….instead of Edward it was Jessica who opened the door."

"What?" Alice gasped.

"Yeah, Jessica." I shook my head. "She smirked at me when she saw me, like that she knew I was coming. She asked me what was I doing there and I asked her the same. She didn't get to answer me because at that moment Edward yelled from somewhere inside his apartment, asking who was at the door. At which, Jessica yelled back, :"It's no one, just Bella." With that entire attitude like I wasn't important. I mean what the hell? How can I be NOT important? I'm his girlfriend, for fuck's sake. You can't imagine how pissed I was. So I pushed her away and went to find Edward. He was in the kitchen, preparing plates and stuff with Chinese food on the counter. Who orders Chinese food in ten in the morning?

He saw me then and was all like what was I doing there, was everything ok and stuff like that. Not asking once about my test or finding that situation weird! So Jessica came in the room telling how she and "Eddie" had to a project for Business strategy. How professor put them together because everyone must be doing this in pairs. Putting an accent on must." I rolled my eyes.

"No they don't. She's lying Bella, Sam told me about that project and they are doing it alone. Sure that can pair, but it's better alone. Something about being successful on the market." Alice said waving her hands.

"Exactly! Paul told me the same thing just this morning, so I knew she was lying. I didn't let them know that I knew the truth, I'm keeping that for later."

"What did Edward say? I mean, he had to have some kind of reaction. Did he have any explanation for all of that?"

"Well the smartass offered me to stay and work with them, but I said no since I'm not taking that class with them. He pulled me than in his room and started apologizing about everything, saying that they were only working on this and that's the only reason she was there. When I made a comment about being little too early for her to be there, he said that he was ok with that, he was awake anyway and Chinese food would help him for his hangover."

I couldn't understand him for all that was worth. You get drunk previous night, wake up early in the morning and allow Jessica to come and work on a project for class, along with the Chinese food and all of that in ten in the morning?

"Well the funniest part of everything is the fact that Jessica was at that party last night. And Edward was there without me. Alone. So you see why I am like this? And I know for a fact that she dumped Newton last month."

"You don't think that something happened between them… do you?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I really don't, but I hope to God she kept her claws to herself."

"You and me both Bella." Alice said. Then she came to me hugged me hard. "I love you Bella, you know that right? We'll get to the bottom of this and Jessica will pay for this, but honestly? I don't think that Edward would cheat on you, he's just stupid to see that Jessica wants him."

"I know Alice, I hope you are right."

We went back to work and it was very busy afternoon. The store was full of customers and as much as I was happy to see that, I was dead tired.

Emmett came later to bring us lunch/dinner, since we didn't eat anything and it was getting dark already.

"What's up ladies? I brought some pizza, hope you are hungry!"

"Ahh Emmett, thank you, you are our savior." I took pizza from him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, thank you. It's always a pleasure to hear that." He chuckled.

We quickly dug into our food because we were famished. All I had was a granola bar and that was really early.

"Hey Bella, did you know that Jessica was in my house? With Edward? "

I looked down and put my pizza on the plate. "Yeah we know." I looked at Alice. "I told her everything."

"When did you get back home? And what where you and Rose doing in the mall this morning?" Alice asked.

"Ahh pixie, it's something between my Rosie and me. No chance in the hell am I telling you." He winked at her. Then he turned to me. "I came home somewhere in the afternoon, about three, four. I swear I wanted to hit her when I saw her. My warning from last obviously wasn't enough. I kicked her out, don't worry. Eddie is alone now, sulking in his room. It's a good thing your phone is off, he's been calling you nonstop." Emmett shook his head.

What, a warning? Fuck, I knew something happened last night.

"What warning Emmett? What happened last night? And why didn't you bring him back to my place like you said you would?" I wanted some answers and I wanted them now!

"Sorry about that Bella. He wasn't feeling really well, started vomiting and all so I just thought I could spare you all the mess and brought him straight home. I'm really sorry, I should have told you." He looked sad.

"It's ok Emmett, you did the right thing anyway." I replied. "I was just surprised to see my bed empty, that's all. Now tell me, what happened with Jessica?"

"She was there, dancing all night around Edward, hitting on him, bringing him drinks and I swear she tried to kiss him but I pulled Edward away. It all went in circle. She would come to him, I would pull him away and she would come back again and just like that all night long. It made me stop enjoying the party, but taking care of Edward because he couldn't take care of himself. But Jessica wasn't the only one who hit on Edward, she was just the most persistent."

"Those bitches really have no shame, do they? It's not just with Edward, it's with you and Jasper as well. It's like you three are some kind of magnets and even though you all have girlfriends, they still don't stop." Alice shook her head and took the plates to the kitchen. The kitchen was actually very small but it worked for us.

"We are hot men, what can I say." Emmett smiled proudly.

I wondered about what Emmett said that Edward was calling me. I got up and went to take my phone from my purse and sure enough it was off, but only because my battery went dead. Taking the charger, I plugged it in my phone and when it turned on I saw thirty missed calls and ten voicemails messages. All from Edward.

"I'm off ladies. Rose's waiting for me. Bells you should call him. You were all he talked about last night, trust me. He's just stupid, doesn't see Jessica for who she really is." He hugged us both and went.

"We should go as well; we are done for the day. Tomorrow will be really busy day." Alice said.

We cleaned up everything, fixed some more clothes, turned the lights off, set up the alarm and closed the store. I was so tired I could barely see straight.

"C'mon, I'll drive you." Alice offered. I didn't even have strength in me to say no.

When we arrived in front of my apartment she turned to look at me. "I believe Emmett for what he said and I agree that you should call Edward. Just hear what he has to say, ok?" I promised to do that, kissed her goodnight and went home.

I got ready for bed and got under the covers. Tiredness took over and before I had to time to think whether I should call him or not, I was asleep.

**I promised you some drama, didn't I? Tell me what you think. Leave me some review, please?**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**xxx**


End file.
